The Godfather Sonic edition
by lancecorporaldororo
Summary: Shadow has a long list of people he needs to get rid of and he gets Sonic to take them out. lots of Occ crossover with Mario later. repost accidentaly deleted it. Extemely random  DISCONTINUED


A/N: This is a story that me and my friend darkshadowthehedgehog are working on she writes the chapters while I give her some ideas. If you have any ideas please share them.

* * *

><p>Starring: Shadow the hedgehog: as the Godfather, Rouge the bat: as his second in command, Sonic the "bitch" hedgehog, Amy Rose the "damn "damsel in distress, : as the extremely fat person, Cream: as the citizen, Mario: citizen, Princess Peach: the other "damn" damsel in distress, Scourge: as Sonics' bitch, Luigi: as a citizen<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Hit<p>

It was a usual morning for The Godfather, taking down every person on his "list" one by one. As you'll find out it's a long-ass list. The Godfather was looking at his list to see which bitch to kill first when he saw a name that made him laugh evilly: Dr. Eggman. The Godfather calls in his second in command Rouge to get sonic to go kill Dr. Eggman. But as you all know Sonic's too much of a bitch to do it so he got his bitch Scourge to do it.

"Rouge, tell that bitch Sonic to go kill that bastard Dr. Eggman." Shadow said.

"All right Shadow." Rouge said.

She finds Sonic in a tree and yells at him, but he wouldn't get up so she kicks the tree and he falls out.

"Damn Rouge what the hell! I was sleeping!" Sonic yelled.

"What the hell nothing, Shadow has a job for you." Rouge said.

"Well I'm not doing that damn job so tell him go find someone else to go do it." Sonic said

"Are you sure about that? Because you know that Shadow will kick your ass when I tell him." She said

"I'm not scared of that ass-hole, I'm sick and tired of doing Shadow's dirty work!" he said

Shadow overhears the conversation and comes outside from his office and has a very pissed off look on his face.

"Listen here you blue bastard do not talk that way to Rouge I gave you an order and I expect you to do it. So get off your lazy ass and go get the job done before I go get my gun!" Shadow said

"Yes sir but... damn I think I just pissed on myself um who do you want me to kill?" Sonic said

"Sonic, go clean yourself up because that's fucking nasty and I want you to kill Dr. Eggman can you handle that?" Shadow asked

"What do you mean if I can handle it? You're saying it as if I'm a bitch or something." Sonic said

"Sonic, you are a bitch." Shadow said

"I know I'm a bitch but there's no need to call me a bitch "Sonic said

"Just go do the damn job already!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay then no need to have a hissy fit." Sonic said

Shadow says "Come on Rouge we have more work to do." And the two walk away and leave Sonic to his thoughts. Sonic doesn't really want to do the job and was trying to think of the person who could do the job. Sonic then calls Scourge using his cell phone to do the job because who's more deadly than him? (And he's more of an ass than he is.)

"Scourge I need you to come by the tree near Shadow's office." Sonic says

"Why I'm kinda busy right now." Scourge says

"What could you be doing right now?" Sonic asked

"I'm….. cleaning." Scourge says

"Cleaning what?" Sonic asked

"None of your damn business." Scourge said

"You're cleaning your house aren't you?" Sonic asked

"Yes." Scourge said

"Priss." Sonic said under his breath

"What did you say?" Scourge asked

"Oh nothing, now are you going to come here or not?" Sonic asked

"Why? Do you need me for something?" Scourge asked

"Dumbass I wouldn't call you if I didn't need you." Sonic said

"Okay Sonic damn I'm on my way." Scourge said

Hanging up the phone, Sonic decided to call Shadow to tell him what's up

"Hey um Shadow I gotta tell you something. It's about the job." Sonic said

"Sonic, why are you calling me? You had better had gotten the job done." Shadow said

"Yeah… about that I didn't get the job done. I'm getting someone else to do it." Sonic said

"You dumbass! I told you to go do the job! Why the hell would you get someone else to do it!" Shadow yelled

"Shadow look I know you're pissed but I just can't do it." Sonic said

"Really Sonic? I think I'm beyond pissed right now. I can't believe you chickened out. You're such a little bitch! I seriously can't believe I hired you." Shadow said

"Shadow I got someone else better to do the job. He's been working for me." Sonic said

"Wait. Did you just say he's been working for you! So you've been asking someone else to do the jobs I've been telling you to do! What the hell Sonic you're the biggest bitch I've ever known. What's this guy's name? I'll ask him to do the jobs your too much of an bitch to do." Shadow said

"Are you firing me? Because that would be seriously fucked up Shadow. And the guy's name is Scourge." Sonic said

"I don't know Sonic should I even let you still work for me? I mean you can't even do the work I ask you to do and you just expect that all you get to do is lie on your ass and eat those damn chili dogs! I mean what the hell why do you even like those things!" Shadow yelled

"Shadow, please I can do the job, I just need help that's all. Oh and I love chili dogs because they're damn good that's why." Sonic said starting to cry

"Alright damn Sonic! I do not need to hear all your bitch ass crying. This is your last shot. Do not I repeat, do not fuck it up." Shadow said

"Oh and Shadow can I get Scourge to help me do the job?" Sonic asked

"Fine! Damn! If it will make you happy so you can leave me the hell alone." Shadow said

"Thanks Shadow you're the best!" Sonic said happily

"Whatever Sonic no need to be a happy little bitch just go do the job!" Shadow said

Hanging up the phone Sonic spots Scourge coming towards him.

"Yo Scourge what's up buddy?" Sonic asked

"What the hell do you want Sonic and I'm not your buddy!" Scourge said

"I have a job proposition for you: how about we go kill Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked


End file.
